Itsuki Mutou
is a character of the selector infected WIXOSS -Re/verse- manga. He's a friend of Yuragi and Mako. Appearance He has short brown hair. He usually wears his school uniform. Personality Itsuki is a close friend of Mako and Yuragi, who understands them well. He's nice and easygoing, but he often gets annoyed at how Yuragi can be so possesive of Mako. He's very supportive of his friends, to the point of being meddlesome. Background Since childhood, Yuragi, Mako and Itsuki knew each other and were close friends. Mako's older sister, Machi Tsukishiro was a surrogate big sister for them and they looked up to her. Unfortunately, one day Machi commited suicide, causing Yuragi to become overprotective of Mako. Chronology Yuragi and Mako are playing WIXOSS in class. The latter tells her about some rumors about selectors and how your wish will be granted. Yuragi suspects that Mako is acting strange lately and believes she is dating a boy. Itsuki accuses Yuragi of always jumping into the wrong conclusions and of treating Mako more like an object than a person. In order to calm the angry Yuragi, he gives her a pair of tickets to the movie theater so she could go with Mako. The tickets are stolen by the girl in a wheelchair before giving to Yuragi the LRIG Alfou. Later, Mako and Yuragi became Selectors, but choose to keep this from Itsuki. Upon meeting a Selector named Himeru Kurenai, who takes a quick liking to Itsuki, Mako becomes unconfortable about Himeru flirting with him. According to Haity, Mako does have feelings for Itsuki, prompting Yuragi to assume that's Mako's wish . While at first she's angry that Mako loves someone else, Itsuki confesses that he has a crush on Yuragi instead. With this, Yuragi finds out that Mako's feelings are unrequited, but she realizes she doesn't care about it because she doesn't really care about Mako's happiness so much as wishes to own her. She decides to date him in order to spite Mako, but Itsuki quickly realizes his intentions and calls her out on this. It's not known what happens to him, after Mako and Yuragi find the truth about the Selector system. He's last seen being chased by Himeru. Relationship Yuragi Kurosawa Yuragi is Itsuki's childhood friend. He gets annoyed at Yuragi's stalking of Mako and often scolds her about her behaviour, but he cares about her. It's revealed that he has a crush on Yuragi, but she also finds out that Mako has a crush on Itsuki. Out of spite, she decides to date him in order to make Mako forget about him. However, Yuragi feels guilty about manipulating him for the sake of her feelings for Mako. Mako Tsukishiro Mako is also Itsuki's childhood friend. She is shown to be blushing whenever they talk and is jealous after another selector expresses interest in him. Itsuki believes she resembled her older sister Machi a lot and is genuinely happy about Mako's change of personality. According to Haity, she has a crush on Itsuki, making Yuragi assume that her wish is to be with him. In fact, Mako's wish is "to be as strong as Yuragi" so she could approach Itsuki without reservations, like Yuragi does. Himeru Kurenai After Itsuki showed her a short gesture of kindness, Himeru develops a crush on him, comparing him to a prince. At the end of the manga, she has not gotten over her crush at all and constantly stalks him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Other Characters Category:Non Selector Category:Human